Remaining Winds
by Haruka L. Ackerman
Summary: Setahun yang lalu Taemin bertemu dengan Minho, kakak kelas yang sangat populer dikelasnya. Disaat pertemuan pertama itu Minho meminta ijin untuk melukis Taemin. Dan sejak saat itu mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain. Hingga Taemin merasa Ia sama sekali tak dapat mengerti Minho..cerita selengkapnya..


_R_ _emaining Winds_

Japanesse Title : Nokori Kaze

Cast : 2MIN^^

Story By : Haruka Ciel

Rate : PG - NC

Length : Drabble

Genre : Romance, shounen ai, slice of life, Brotherhood, Friendship

A.N : Semoga ada yang familiar dengan judul itu. Hehe. Yups dari lagunya

Ikimono Gakari – Nokori Kaze. Baru pertama sih bikin drabble-lan. Itu karena waktu saya yang semakin sempit karena kuliah. Heheg. Jadi gg bias nulis FF yg panjang". Bahkan FF series saya tunda publishnya karena ketiadaan waktu. Awalnya buntu mau nulis apa. Terus iseng dengerin lagunya Ikimono. Eh langsung tulis aja. Gatau nih bagus nggak. Kritik dan saran ditunggu, salam Kontribusi^^

Credit lyrics : .

_I know I can never go back  
I walk through the tear-stained town, but only a little bit  
I'm worried about the tomorrow I see_

Derak suara langkah yang diseret terdengar dari langkah kaki seorang namja berperawakan kurus dengan rambut pirang kecokelatan yang tergerai dibahunya yang sempit. Dengan sebuah koper gitar akustik yang ia gendong dibelakang punggungnya yang tak lebar. Namja itu menundukan kepalanya sambil terus berjalan disebuah trotoar jalan yang tak terlalu ramai. Sesekali melihat rontokan kelopak sakura musim semi yang terjatuh terkena semilir angin sore itu.

_When I realize I can't see anymore, I search for my shadow  
Where are the days that I have lost? Where are they?_

Disebuah tikungan sempit namja itu membelokkan langkahnya, masuk disebuah gang sempit melewati sebuah jalan besar dan akhirnya masuk kedalam sebuah gedung apartemen yang cukup sederhana.

'Cklek'

Namja itu membuka sebuah pintu bercat putih. Dan terdiam sejenak ketika melihat sepasang sepatu beledu cokelat telah terpampang didepan wajah pucatnya. Dari raut wajahnya jelas tidak menampakkan bahwa namja itu meyakini bahwa itu sepatunya.

"Sudah selesai mengamennya?", Namja itu hanya terdiam mendengar sebuah suara yang menyambutnya saat memasuki apartemen sederhananya. Seorang namja berambut brunette sudah berada didepannya. Dipangkuannya ada sebuah sketchbook yang sering dibawanya. Namja itu berwajah tampan dengan ekspresi dingin yang terpancar dari kedua manik elangnya.

"S-senpai..Bagaimana bisa masuk kesini?",Namja berwajah cantik itu terlihat bingung karena ia merasa tak pernah memberikan kuncinya pada siapapun.

"Hmm…rahasia..", Namja itu tersenyum penuh arti. Dan tak lama ia tenggelam dalam focus goresan tangannya diatas sketchbook.

'Bruk'

Namja cantik itu menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya disofa disebelah namja tampan misterius yang ia panggil 'senpai'. Kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah gitar akustik berwarna cokelat kayu. Namun ia tidak memainkannya. Jemarinya terlalu lelah untuk memetik dawai gitar itu bahkan untuk memencet akor trinadanya sekalipun.

Taemin POV

Aku masih bertanya – tanya bagaimana senpai bisa masuk kesini. Dan bagaimana ia bisa memiliki duplikat kunciku.

'Minho-senpai..'

Setahun ini aku genap mengenalnya. Saat kuingat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ia sungguh misterius dan memiliki kepribadian yang mengejutkan.

"Hey..Boleh aku melukismu?", Aku hanya terbengong saat seorang namja yang luar biasa rupawan dan popular dikampus tiba – tiba menghampiriku dan bahkan mengucapkan hal asing yang sangat aneh terdengar ditelingaku.

"Maaf?", Ucapku bingung setengah mati.

"Aku ingin melukismu..Apa boleh?", Namja itu tersenyum. Dan saat itu aku seperti terperangkap dalam senyuman itu.

Dan semenjak saat itu aku perlahan mengenalnya meskipun aku masih tak mengenalnya secara utuh.

"Kenapa kau sangat hobi melukis wajahku?", Tanyaku saat kami sedang duduk dibangku ditaman dekat kampus.

Senpai dengan sketchbooknya dan aku dengan gitar akustikku.

"Karena menurutku kau objek yang bagus..",Jawabnya tenang tanpa sedikitpun menatap wajahku dan asik menenggelamkan tatapan matanya pada goresan pensilnya.

_Like a quickly blooming ring of flowers, I am burning this heart  
The remaining winds that won't stop blowing, _

_I am blown by these winds, _

_as if I regret those days_

Senpai akan tampak menyenangkan saat ia tersenyum, tapi terkadang terlihat sangat menakutkan saat ia memasang wajah dinginnya. Terutama disaat ia tengah asik melukis.

Dan meskipun sangat populer namun aku tak pernah melihat ia jalan bersama seorang gadis ataupun siapalah yang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai 'pacarnya'. Bahkan saat aku bertanya ia sama sekali tak berminat menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau harus menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu padaku?", Tanyanya dingin saat aku menanyakan kenapa ia tak pernah terlihat jalan bersama seseorang. Dan setelah kejadian itu aku tak pernah bertanya apapun tentang hal yang menyangkut privasinya.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak selalu ingin tahu segala hal tentangnya walaupun hatiku sangat penasaran akan hal itu.

…..

" Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?", Taemin tiba – tiba tersentak dari lamunannya saat melihat namja didepannya mulai menatap khawatir padanya.

Jarang sekali ia melihat ekspresi dari namja sejuta rahasia itu.

"Kau sakit?", Tanya Minho menyentuh kening Taemin. Namun namja itu menepisnya halus, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dan wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"H-hey! Taemin!", Namja itu memanggilnya saat Taemin berlari kekamarnya.

'Aku sangat bingung dengan sikapnya yang selalu berubah – ubah itu'

Namja itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjangnya. Rambutnya terlihat menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena posisinya tengkurap.

'Aku lelah senpai..', batin Taemin.

Aku lelah..

Karena hingga saat ini aku bahkan masih tak bisa memahami sikapmu..

Aku sungguh tak mengerti..

"Taemin..", namja berparas cantik itu merasa nyaman saat sebuah tangan hangat mengelus pelan kepalanya. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat namja tampan itu tengah duduk disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sakit?", Taemin hanya menggeleng. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat namja itu berusaha memberikan perhatiannya yang tak biasa ia perlihatkan.

"Senpai..", Panggil Taemin lirih. Ia bangun. Berusaha menatap kedua manik mata dingin itu.

Minho hanya diam. Dan terus menatap Taemin lekat. Menunggu kalimat Taemin selanjutnya.

"Senpai.."

"Yah..Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?", Tanya Minho sembari tersenyum. Membuat Taemin tergelak sesaat. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan seumur hidup saat mengenal Minho. Ia bahkan belum pernah mendengar Minho mengucapkan kalimat selembut itu.

Namja berperawakan kurus itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Senpai..apakah kau keberatan jika aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi?..Ma-maksudku aku hanya ingin menjadi teman yang baik untukmu. Teman dimana kau bisa membagi kisahmu tanpa rasa sungkan..dan juga.."

"Kau sudah menjadi teman terbaik untukku..", Taemin terdiam saat Namja itu menyela ucapannya. Wajahnya memerah begitu juga dengan matanya.

"H-hey Taemin..Daijoubu?", Minho Nampak panik mendapati Taemin yang tiba – tiba terisak.

"Senpai..kau jahat..",Lirih Taemin disela tangisannya. Ia merasa seperti diombang – ambingkan tak menentu dengan sikap Minho yang berubah – ubah.

"Taemin..", Minho berusaha meraih wajah Taemin tapi namja itu menepisnya keras. Membuat namja tampan itu terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Jangan sentuh aku!Kau jahat!", pekik Taemin sambil terus terisak. Tangannya merengkuh dada Minho dan membenamkan suara tangisannya di dada bidang itu.

Minho hanya membeku. Bingung tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena ia tak pernah melihat Taemin bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Namja cantik itu terlihat biasa – biasa saja saat bersamanya. Dan sekarang..

_I can't see the wind that's floating right now  
I most definitely saw the entrance and the single trace of wind  
Did you deliver something it to me? Am I going to deliver something to you now?  
The answer I wanted is now...now..._

Minho hanya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu erat. Menyalurkan setitik kehangatan dan ketenangan. Dan mampu ia rasakan perlahan isakan itu tak terdengar lagi.

"_Daijoubu?_(Apa kau baik – baik saja?)", Minho melihat Taemin mengangguk lemah. Wajahnya masih terlihat memerah dengan sembab.

Minho merasa sedikit lega.

"Senpai..akhirnya aku menyadari..", Minho menatap Taemin yang menatapnya lekat dan penuh arti. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir dibibir tipisnya.

"Aku menyadari kenapa aku bahkan tak bisa memahamimu.."

Minho terdiam mencerna setiap baris kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Taemin.

"Itu karena kau mirip sekali dengan 'Angin'. Datang secara tiba – tiba..pergipun juga tiba – tiba. Selalu bergerak dinamis mengikuti keinginanmu. Bebas kemanapun kau akan menuju. Terkadang kencang terkadang lembut. Sesekali hangat dan tak jarang sesekali dingin..Sesekali menenangkan dan juga terkadang menyebalkan.."

Minho hanya menatap Takjub.

Taemin tersenyum. " Itu adalah sifat angin kan?", Tanya namja cantik itu.

_My regret is blown away by my hope, even if I know that_

_I still want to see the morning sun  
I wish that I can live strongly right now_

"Taemin..Aku.."

"Senpai..kurasa aku..mfhhh…", Taemin hanya membeku ditempatnya. Saat Minho mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibirnya.

'Bruk'

Minho menjatuhkan Taemin keatas ranjang. Menindih tubuh mungil itu. Taemin menatap Minho. Bahkan tanpa perlawanan.

"Aku senang kau menyadarinya..Aku tidak seperti angin. Tapi aku adalah angin. Sekalipun nanti aku tak terlihat lagi. Kau masih bisa merasakan keberadaanku..Dan menyadari bahwa aku benar – benar ada untukmu..", Taemin tertegun mendengar ucapan Minho barusan. Tanpa disadari Kristal bening meluncur menuruni pelipisnya.

"S-senpai…"

…

Rintihan, desahan, erangan menggema di kamar kecil itu. Saat bibir Minho dan sentuhan hangatnya menyapu setiap bagian tubuh Taemin. Memberikan kissmark – kissmark berwarna merah keunguan.

"Hnnhhh..ahh..senpai..", Sebuah desahan nikmat meluncur dari bibir mungil Taemin ketika Minho mengecup kedua nipplenya yang mulai menegang.

Tak lama sebuah pekikan kesakitan terdengar saat Minho tanpa aba – aba memasukan jemarinya kedalam lubang sempit Taemin.

"Relax..Taemin..",pinta Minho ketika merasakan tubuh namja mungil itu menegang membuat jemarinya sulit untuk menerobos lubang itu.

Wajah Taemin memerah dan keringat dingin meluncur deras membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berusaha relax meskipun rasa sakit itu begitu menyiksa hingga kedua tangannya mencengkeram sisi seprai tempat tidurnya.

"S-senpai..hhhh…", Rintih Taemin menggigit bibirnya menahan perih dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Panggil namaku.."

"Minho…ss-sa…hnnnhh..", Taemin mengerang keras ketika sebuah benda hangat merasuki tubuhnya secara perlahan.

_It's repeating again, this heart-it's heading towards the small breeze of spring days.  
The flowing tears are not disappearing, but being surrounded by a bit of wind  
Flowing over to you_

"Taemin..", Minho menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata namja cantik itu.

"_Daijoubu..?_", Namja cantik itu mengangguk lemah. Berusaha tersenyum.

Minho menciumnya. Melumat bibir tipis itu penuh gairah. Minho tak bisa menampik bahwa Taemin begitu cantik saat itu.

Setelah beberapa saat terdengar erangan keras dari keduanya. Dan tak lama setelah itu Minho terkulai lemas terjatuh diatas tubuh Taemin.

"_Gomen ne Taemin, shinpai kaketa mama datta ne_? ( Maaf Taemin..Aku selalu membuatmu khawatir kan?)..", Bisik Minho ditelinga Taemin.

"_Kikoete masuka?_ (Bisakah kau mendengarku?)", Taemin memeluk namja tampan itu.

"_Nani?_ (Apa?)"

"Aku ingin berteriak.."

"Kalau begitu berteriaklah.."

Namun Taemin hanya terdiam.

"Senpai.._Do shiyo?_ (Apa yang harus kulakukan?)"

'Aku merasa hati ini kini penuh akan dirimu, bahkan aku tak sanggup membendungnya lagi..'

'Senpai..kau benar. Kau selalu membuatku khawatir..'

'_Hontou ha..Senpai no koto daisuki da._ (Sebenarnya..Aku sangat mencintaimu)'

…

Taemin merasa aneh ketika mendapati seseorang yang harusnya disampingnya telah lenyap tak terlihat. Ia terbangun dengan wajah sedih sembari memeluk selimutnya.

"Minho-Senpai..", Ia terisak tapi tak lama terdiam menatap heran pada salah satu jemari kanannya. Kaku.

Sebuah cincin keperakan melingkar indah dijemari manisnya. Deretan kaligrafi kanji mengukir indah disekelilingnya. Dengan titik – titik kecil permata sapphire yang menghiasi ukiran kaligrafi itu.

' _Ini akan dikenakan oleh seseorang yang special untukku..'_

Ingatan kecil itu langsung melintas cepat dibenak Taemin.

Namja itu hanya terisak pelan. Dengan cepat ia menyambar pakainnya dan berlari keruang Tamu. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun. Hanya beberapa lembar kertas yang berhamburan terkena angin dari jendela apartemennya. Seseorang yang telah membuka jendela itu. Taemin memungut beberapa kertas itu dan terhenyak karena semua kertas – kertas itu hampir semuanya berisi tentang lukisan dirinya. Lukisan ketika ia mengamen di Taman Kota. Saat ia dikampus. Dan juga ada sebuah lukisan dirinya yang setengah telanjang.

"Senpai..", Namja cantik itu berjalan pelan mendekati sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya ada sebuah kotak kecil.

Taemin membukanya. Isi kotak itu hanyalah secarik kertas kecil yang berisikan sebuah alamat. Sepertinya pesan itu menghendaki namja cantik itu pergi kealamat itu.

…

Semilir angin merasuk dingin menembus pakaian Taemin. Sekuat tenaga ia berlari menuju kesebuah tempat.

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku senpai?", tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

_The everyday that I tried to reach helplessly-I also realize the sadness  
I break my fragile self up as I quietly close my eyes_

Tak berapa lama ia sampai disebuah rumah kosong yang nampak berantakan. Ia memeriksa kertas kecil ditangannya. Memastikan apa ia salah atau tidak. Dan ternyata tidak. Alamat dirumah ini adalah alamat yang tercantum di secarik kertas ditangannya.

_The fear of staying in one place, I found out about it the time I stepped out  
Where are you? Where?_

Rumah itu kosong. Ada beberapa perabotan klasik yang masih tertinggal. Namun meskipun kosong rumah itu tak nampak menyeramkan. Sinar matahari dapat langsung masuk dan menyinari seluruh ruangan. Sehingga memberi kesan bahwa rumah itu penuh akan cahaya. Dan sekali lagi tak ada siapapun disana.

'Kriett'

Taemin membuka sebuah pintu kayu besar. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar namun berhawa sejuk. Ruangan itu dicat dengan warna krem Taemin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kesebuah kanvas yang tertutup oleh sebuah kain putih. Kanvas itu berada tepat didepannya. Disebelahnya ada sebuah sofa beledu merah dengan meja kecil.

'Srakk'

Kanvas itu hitam. Ada taburan gliter berwarna keperakan diatasnya. Taemin mulai bingung. Ia memundurkan langkahnya beberapa langkah.

Dan…

Itu adalah sebuah siluet wajah yang terbentuk dari taburan glitter keperakan.

Seorang namja berambut panjang dengan senyum yang luar biasa menawan.

Wajah itu adalah…

"A-Aku?", lirih Taemin menekap mulutnya.

"S-senpai..Doko ni?", Taemin merasa lidahnya kelu. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan jejak. Bahkan ia tak tahu keberadaan namja itu sekarang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?", Taemin tersentak. Suara itu.

"Minho-senpai..", Taemin hanya terpaku ditempatnya. Namja itu sudah didepannya. Namja yang beberapa saat yang lalu meninggalkannya.

Minho hanya tersenyum. Ia memencet sebuah tombol diremote controlnya. Dan seketika tembok berwarna krem yang ternyata hanya sebuah tirai besar. Tirai itu tertarik keatas dan menampakkan banyak pigura dengan banyak sketsa lukis yang mengagumkan.

"Itu adalah mimpiku..", Taemin hanya terdiam takjub. Mendapati bahwa itu semua adalah lukisan Minho tentang dirinya. Namja itu bahkan tak mampu bicara lagi. Semuanya..terlalu mengejutkan.

"_Suki da.."_, bisik Minho tepat ditelinga Taemin. Membuat tubuh mungil itu bergetar pelan.

"Senpai..", Taemin menghambur kepelukan Minho. Saling berpelukan untuk beberapa saat. Hingga Minho menarik wajah itu untuk mendekat dan mencium Taemin selama beberapa saat.

Aku tahu aku takkan pernah menemukan jalan untuk kembali

Karena pada akhirnya tempatku kembali adalah kepelukanmu

Wahai Angin yang membuatku terbang jauh..

_It's repeating again, this heart-it's heading towards the small breeze of spring days.  
The flowing tears are not disappearing, but being surrounded by a bit of wind  
Flowing over to you.._

***FIN***

Gomen ne ak update FFnya lama..ini aja curi – curi waktu. Heheg :D


End file.
